shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 2, Track 11
Ray: I don't like fuckin' queers. unintelligible Peter: You're an asshole. Ray: Heh heh heh heh. My intelligence and my knowledge is ten times... Peter: That's great. Your intelligence and your knowledge stinks and uhh... Ray: It is ten times what your... Peter: No. The main thing is there is no rent. Ray: Good. Goodbye your fuckin' queer motherfucker. The last... the best thing that can happen to me according to my doctors is for I to say, "Goodbye you cocksucker!" and never see you again. That's what my doctors told me today. Peter: You're lying. Ray: And I already know that. Peter: You're lying. Ray: Don't call me a liar you cocksucker! You fuckin' lyin' fuckin' piece of shit. You call me a liar? Shit. You ain't told the truth in fifty fuckin' years. Peter: unintelligible Ray: You ain't nothin' but a fuckin' piece of shit! Peter: We're all having fun. Ray: I'm not havin' fun you cocksucker. But you are nothin'. And I'll be so glad when you go. Goodbye Charlie. I'll be so fuckin' glad when you're gone. 'Cause I despise fuckin' fucks like you. Peter: You've already said that so good night. Ray: Good night fuck! You punk cocksucker. I'll be glad when you're dead or gone or somethin'. Peter: unintelligible Good night. Ray: 'Cause you ain't a human bein'. Peter: Good night! Ray: You ain't a human bein' you fuckin'... Peter: Good night! Ray: Don't call me good night you cocksucker! Peter: I am saying... why do you keep screeching? Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: All it does is wake everybody up. All I'm saying to you is... Ray: Then shut your fuckin' mouth you fuckin' piece of shit! Peter: unintelligible Ray: Then shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: Then do it. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth you cocksucker. Peter: Do not do that. I'm gonna call Don right now because I have already told him that you have threatened to kill me. Now god damn it if you're gonna say that I'm gonna have to call him. Ray: unintelligible Peter: I will. Ray: Would you mind shuttin' your fuckin' mouth? Peter: Don't you tell me that you gotta kill. Ray: Would you mind shuttin' your mouth you stupid son of a bitch! Peter: You're the one who's screeching. Ray: Good! Peter: Nobody else... Ray: Hey listen you cocksucker! Shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: unintelligible Ray: I'll shut my mouth. Shut your fuckin' mouth you god damn piece of shit! Peter: unintelligible Ray: Good! Shut your fuckin' mouth. Peter: Then do it. Ray: Shut up you cocksucker. Peter: Then do it. Ray: You ain't a human bein'. You're a fuckin' dog. Shut your fuckin' mouth. And keep it shut. I'm sick and fuckin' tired of listenin' to you you cocksucker. Shut your fuckin' mouth. I'm watchin' television. Peter: I know. You're the one hollering. Ray: I'm not talkin' to you you fuckin' asshole, you are. Peter: unintelligible Ray: The television is talkin'. I'm not talkin' you dumb son of a bitch. Peter: No... Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth. God damn fuckin' asshole piece of shit. Shut your fuckin' mouth. You're not a human bein' you fuckin' dog. Cocksucker. You can't even just tell the difference between conversation and television. You're not a human bein' you're a fuckin' dog. Not even a dog. I know a lot more intelligent dogs than you are. You ain't... you ain't nothin' but a piece of shit. Peter: cough Ray: What'd you have to say? You say somethin'? Hello there you little fuckin' queer. What'd you say? Nope you won't say nothin'. Now look... Peter: I did. I said it twice. I don't listen to pipsqueaks. Ray: Heh heh heh heh heh! You don't listen to intelligent people either you fuckin' piece of shit. All you are is a fuckin' queer. That's all you are and all you'll ever will be. You're not a human bein'. You're a god damn fuckin'... Peter: Fine I'm not paying rent either. Ray: Good! Goodbye you cocksucker! I been... I want you... I want you gone. I'll tell you what. I told them out there today at the hospital. I said if I have to spend... spend one... one more month with that cocksucker I'm gonna kill 'im or he's gonna kill me. Peter: You didn't say that. Ray: You're god damn right I told... Peter: Please go to sleep. Nobody wants to talk to you. Ray: Hey listen you fuckin' piece of shit! Peter: I don't wanna talk to you. Please. Ray: Good! Then shut your fuckin' mouth! If you don't wanna talk to me then shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: unintelligible You're the one talking unintelligible Ray: Good then shut your fuckin' mouth you cocksucker! unintelligible piece of fuckin' shit! Shut your fuckin' mouth! You ain't nothin' but a piece of shit. Shut your fuckin' mouth. God damn fuckin' asshole motherfucker. You ain't a human bein'. You're a fuckin' dog and I despise you. I despise any dog like you. Cocksucker. I wish you were dead you dirty son of a bitch. You ain't a human bein'. You're a fuckin' dog. Shut your fuckin' mouth you god damn piece of shit. Category:Transcript